Eminem
thumb|EminemEminem es el nombre artístico de Marshall Bruce Mathers III (nacido el 17 de octubre de 1972). Es un rapero muy popular al igual que controvertido, con importancia a nivel mundial. Su nombre artístico proviene de la unión de las iniciales de Marshall Mathers: em & em (‘M y M’, en inglés). Es conocido por ser uno de los pocos raperos blancos que han tenido éxito en la industria y también uno de los más criticados. Se destaca por sus letras controvertidas, de contenidos crudos y excesivamente violentas. Inicios Marshall Bruce Mathers III nació el 17 de octubre de 1972 en Detroit. Su padre (Marshall Mathers II) lo abandonó cuando era muy pequeño, por lo que pasó la mayor parte de su niñez entre Kansas y los suburbios de Detroit (Míchigan). Interesado en el rap desde una edad muy temprana, Proof (DeShaun Holton) el que seria su futuro maestro se acercó a Eminem Su esposa dio a luz a su hija, Hailie Jade Scott, el 25 de diciembre de 1995. Lanzo su primer álbum en 1996, llamado Infinite. No tuvo mucha fama ya que muchas personas se quejaron de que robaba su estilo, y solo vendió menos de 1.000 copias. Luego lanzo el demo The Slim Shady EP, el cual lo hizo conocido en el ambiente underground del rap de Detroit. Pero en 1999 lanzó The Slim Shady LP, que lo llevó directo a la fama. Llegó a ser famoso entre los MC's underground por su distintivo estilo cómico o más bien sarcástico y por el hecho de que era blanco (algo raro en el mundo del rap, especialmente en el rap gangsta). Lo denominaron “la gran esperanza blanca” del rap. Se dice que Dr. Dre encontró un demo de Eminem en el suelo del garaje de Jimmy Lovine, jefe de la firma Interscope. Aunque esto no lo llevó directamente a un contrato de grabación, una vez que Eminem consiguió el segundo puesto contra Otherwize en la batalla de MCs. Ahora se encuentra en el grupo D-12. Dándose a conocer Cuando se unió a Interscope, Eminem lanzó The Slim Shady LP,que fue el CD más exitoso de todos (según una votación de Detroit), siendo triple platino. Con el enorme éxito del álbum vino la controversia por muchas de sus letras. En la canción 97 Bonnie and Clyde, Eminem describe un viaje con su hija pequeña, llevando los cuerpos de su mujer, su amante y su hijo. Otra canción, Guilty Conscience termina con Eminem y Dr. Dre alentando a un hombre a asesinar a su mujer y su amante. Además Eminem participa en el segundo álbum póstumo de The Notorious B.I.G., Born Again con el tema Dead Wrong que fue lanzado como segundo sencillo. The Marshall Mathers LP se lanzó en mayo de 2000, y rápidamente vendió 2,5 millones de copias. El primer single del álbum, The Real Slim Shady, produjo un poco de repelo al decir ciertas cosas y lanzar rumores sobre algunos famosos. En la canción, Eminem dice, entre otras cosas, que Christina Aguilera tuvo sexo oral con Fred Durst (de Limp Bizkit) y Carson Daly (de MTV TRL). En el tercer sencillo, Stan (usa la canción original de Dido, Thank You), Eminem contaba la historia de un fan tan obsesionado con él que termina suicidándose debido a que no recibía respuesta a las constantes cartas que le enviaba. Contragolpe Con el gran éxito de su segundo álbum, la controversia que rodeaba a Eminem creció aún más, especialmente cuando The Marshall Mathers LP fue nominado al Grammy como mejor disco del año. Aunque Mathers siempre había dicho que sus letras no tenían que tomarse en serio, y que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales o las mujeres, el grupo de derechos de los homosexuales GLAAD organizó un boicot contra Eminem en los Grammy. Mathers respondió a esto cantando la canción Stan en el escenario con el cantante Elton John (que es homosexual), acabando la actuación abrazando a John para demostrar que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales. Aunque este gesto impactó a muchas personas, no consiguió apaciguar a todos sus críticos. Como uno de los seis miembros del grupo de rap D12, Eminem participó en el álbum Devil's Night, lanzado en 2001. El álbum fue multiplatino. Contenía el sencillo Purple Hills. Otra canción, Blow My Buzz, formaba parte de la banda sonora de la película The Wash (2001), en la que Eminem hacía un cameo. El tercer álbum de Eminem, The Eminem Show salió a a venta en el verano de 2002. Incluía el sencillo Without Me, aparentemente una secuela de The Real Slim Shady en el que hace comentarios despectivos sobre los grupos de chicos (boy bands), Moby, y Lynne Cheney, entre otros. El 19 de noviembre de 2003, Eminem volvía a estar envuelto en controversia cuando una cinta de cassette fue reproducida durante una conferencia de prensa de The Source Magazine. La cinta grabada cuando Eminem tenia aproximadamente 15 años, presentaba a un joven Mathers cantando un rap freestyle (estilo libre) en el que menospreciaba a las mujeres de color, concretamente a una chica negra que lo había rechazado. En la cinta decía que —en comparación con las mujeres de piel blanca— las negras eran “estúpidas”. El 8 de diciembre de 2003, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional admitió que había estado considerando denuncias de que Mathers había amenazado al presidente de los Estados Unidos después de que la canción no editada We As Americans se distribuyera por Internet. La letra en cuestión: :Fuck money. :''I don't rap for dead presidents. :''I’d rather see the president dead. :''It’s never been said, but I set precedents. ::Me cago en el dinero. ::Yo no rapeo para presidentes muertos. ::Más bien preferiría ver al presidente muerto. ::Esto nunca se había dicho antes, pero yo marco precedentes. En el 2004 Eminem volvió a participar con su grupo de rap D12 en su segundo álbum D12 World, en el cual My Band, 40 Oz. y How Come se convirtieron en unas de las canciones más populares del álbum, este álbum también fue dedicado a Bugz, miembro del grupo el cual murió en 1999 con la canción Good Die Young la cual es una de las razones por la cual él vendió más de 500.000 copias en su primera semana. El 12 de noviembre de 2004 Eminem sacó su cuarto álbum titulado Encore. Aunque no fue tan exitoso como The Marshall Mathers LP y The Eminem Show, éste también generó controversia. Controversias El primer sencillo de Encore, Just Lose It, recibió críticas de Michael Jackson debido a que en el video musical se muestran parodias de él, por ejemplo cuando se le quema el cabello y se le cae la nariz, el álbum tiene dos skits en las cuales se muestran hechos de este problema. La canción Mosh es una crítica al presidente George W. Bush. El video musical de esta canción muestra a Eminem reuniendo a un enorme grupo de gente que están contra Bush para votar en las elecciones presidenciales, el video finaliza con la frase “Vote on November 2nd” y Eminem votando. Cuando Bush gano las elecciones, se editó un segundo video de Mosh, en donde Eminem y su gente atacan la Casa Blanca. Uno de los enemigos de Eminem, Benzino encontró una cinta de Eminem cuando era niño donde decía cosas racistas sobre los negros, él rápidamente contestó con Yellow Brick Road, en donde se “disculpa” reemplazando el insulto racista con un insulto misógino: :But I've heard people say they heard the tape and it ain't that bad :''But it was I singled out a whole race and for that apologize :''I was wrong cuz no matter what color a girl is: she’s still a hoe :::Pero he oído que hay personas que dicen que escucharon la cinta y no estaba tan mal. :::Pero yo estaba insultando a toda una raza y por ello pido disculpas. :::Estaba equivocado, porque no importa de qué color sea una chica, sigue siendo una puta. La mayoría de los oyentes de Eminem aceptaron estas disculpas (obviamente con excepción de Benzino). Posible retirada de Eminem Después de la muerte de Proof (DeShaun Holton, el mejor amigo de Eminem) sus fans generaron rumores de que se retiraría, a partir de varias cosas que se muestran en ''Encore, por ejemplo la portada (donde sale Eminem despidiéndose), la canción Encore (donde al final las cortinas se cierran, Eminem mata al público presente y al final se mete un disparo) y las últimas líneas de la canción (See you in hell, f*****s: los vere en el infierno, hijos de p**a’). Pero meses después salió el álbum de grandes éxitos Curtain Call: The Hits, que salió el 5 de diciembre de 2005, y su sencillo When I’m Gone. Eminem declaró que sólo quería tomar un descanso y dedicarse a ser productor, pero que no se iba a retirar. Eminem prepara un nuevo disco y una película. Regreso de Eminem Durante todo el 2006 sus fans continuaron esparciendo el rumor de que Eminem se iba a retirar, a pesar de que él lo había negado. A finales del año Eminem lanzó un álbum llamado Eminem Presents: The Re-Up. Su finalidad era promocionar a los nuevos miembros del grupo Shady Records, los cuales son Ca$his, Bobby Creekwater y Stat Quo. Los tres piensan sacar un álbum en 2007. El primer sencillo del álbum fue You Don't Know el cual Eminem esta acompañado de 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks y Ca$his y el segundo sencillo, Jimmy Crack Corn, fue lanzado en 2007. Este año se ha podido volver a ver a Eminem en un acto publico en la presentación de su libro autobiografico "Eminem: The way i am" el 16 de octubre y que salió a la venta en Estados Unidos el día 21 de octubre. Actualmente se espera el regreso del rapero con el nuevo álbum llamado "Relapse" y que se espera estar a la venta a principios del año 2009. Aunque no se haya confirmado una fecha oficial de lanzamiento, el rapero llamo a TRL y anuncio que pensaban lanzar el álbum en enero o febrero del año que viene. Eminem como actor En el 2000 Eminem actua como si mismo en la pelicula da hip hop witch junto con Ja Rule, Pras, Vanilla Ice, Rah Digga y Mobb Deep En el 2001 Eminem actúa en la película producida por Dj Pooh The Wash, en donde comparte créditos con Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Shaquille O'Neal y Ludacris. Eminem hizo su debut en Hollywood con la película 8 Mile (Milla 8), que se estrenó en noviembre de 2002. Grabó muchas canciones nuevas para la banda sonora, incluyendo Lose Yourself, la cual ganó un Oscar a la mejor canción. También ha prestado su voz al programa Crank Yankers y a unos dibujos animados de Internet llamados The Slim Shady Show, que después se vendería en DVD. En noviembre de 2006 se anunció su retorno al cine. Tras haber rechazado varios trabajos (entre ellos el film Jumper, que finalmente protagonizó Hayden Christensen) finalmente se decantó por participar en la adaptación cinematográfica de la serie del Oeste de los años cincuenta Have Gun - Will Travel.CinemasPop.net/Index.php/2006/11/12/Eminem-vuelve-al-cine. En el film 8 Mile (Milla 8) se muestra la difícil vida que sufrió Eminem, en los suburbios (a 8 millas del centro de la ciudad de Detroit). Relaciones Actualmente Eminem está divorciado por segunda vez de su esposa, Kim, con quien contrajo matrimonio por segunda vez en 2006, y con quien tiene su única hija Hailie Jade. También adoptó a su sobrina Alaina, hija de la hermana de su ex esposa. Mantuvo una corta relación con la actriz Brittany Murphy, pero él dijo haberla dejado en medio de una llamada telefónica. También dice haber mantenido una relación con la cantante Mariah Carey, pero ésta siempre lo ha negado. Ahora parece ser que Eminem comenzó una relación amorosa con Marni Bright, que trabaja donde el músico graba sus canciones. Curiosidades *La primera canción rap que escucho y recuerda es Recklees por Ice T por su tio Ronnie *Su último trabajo fue el nombre de Proof en su brazo izquierdo *Apareció en el videojuego 50 cent bulletproof como el detective McVicar * A Eminem, cuando era niño, le gustaba más dibujar y leer cómics que escuchar música. * Le gusta mucho ver la serie infantil Bob Esponja con su hija Halie. * The Marshall Mathers Foundation, es la asociación no lucrativa encabezada por Eminem, la cual tiene como objetivo ayudar a niños de escasos recursos en el sur de Míchigan. * A Eminem en muchos medios se le refiere o cita como “Em” (el nombre de la letra M en inglés). * El último tatuaje que Eminem se hizo fue el de Proof en su brazo derecho, haciendo la referencia al mejor amigo de su vida, DeShaun Holton, quien fue asesinado en marzo de 2006 a las afueras del club nocturno CCC en Detroit (Míchigan). * Últimamente, desde la muerte de Proof, cuando Eminem sale en revistas o presentaciones en vivo, usa un bling - bling en forma de P, muy parecido al que usaba Proof cuando vivía. * Sus tatuajes los hace Mr. Cartoon, un socorrido artista de tatuajes muy solicitado por varios rockeros y raperos en Hollywood. * La idea de tener un alter ego malvado, llamado Slim Shady, le vino mientras estaba en el baño. * El 25 de octubre de 1997 Dr. Dre descubrió a Eminem. * Eminem ha declarado varias veces que Dr. Dre le salvó la vida, porque antes de que tuviera un contrato discográfico seguro, su vida era muy inestable, considerando varias veces el suicidio como salida. * El álbum The Marshall Mathers LP tiene tres portadas oficiales. * Tori Amos interpreta un cover de la canción Bonnie and Clyde 97. * El símbolo de su banda, D12, tiene una tipografía que hace referencia los Detroit's Tigers, equipo de béisbol de Detroit (Míchigan), lugar de origen de D12. * La edición japonesa de su disco Encore contenía un disco extra donde se muestran videos y teasers promocionales. * Uno de los primeros trabajos de Eminem como productor es en la canción Don't approach me la cual interpreta con Xzibit, y aparece en el disco Restless de Alvin Joiner. * Durante el MTV Icon de Aerosmith, Eminem declaró que su canción favorita de rock de todos los tiempos es Dream on de Aerosmith, canción que con la producción de Dr. Dre usaron como sampleo en Sing for the Moment (el tercer single de The Eminem Show). * La primera vez que el mundo escuchó Sing for the Moment de manera oficial fue durante el MTV icon de Aerosmith, donde la presentaron Dr. Dre y Eminem. * Eminem ha tenido dos presentaciones sorpresa en televisión: una en el programa de MTV Jammed en el cual se presentó en una universidad de Detroit al finalizar la premier de la película 8 Mile; y otra presentación sorpresa en los premios BET 2006 cuando Busta Rhymes junto a otros famosos raperos estaba interpretando Touch it remix en los últimos 40 segundos de la presentación, la música se detuvo súbitamente. Todos los raperos en el escenario se voltearon y se levantó una plataforma en la que apareció Eminem, creando un nuevo verso para Touch it remix. * El estribillo de la canción My Name Is tiene el mensaje subliminal “It’s Eminem”. * El estribillo de la canción Superman tiene el mensaje subliminal “Yo soy eminem, yo soy em”. * Cuando Bizarre está rapeando en la canción Under the influence, se oye un mensaje subliminal. * No fue a la gala de los premios de la Academia porque creyó que no iba ganar el Óscar por la mejor banda sonora (en la película 8 Mile) y porque no quería ir de traje a la ceremonia (pues tanto él como su manager consideraban que sería una mala decisión a la imagen de Eminem, porque significaría que vendía su imagen a Hollywood). Pero finalmente ganó. * Eminem ha vendido más de 100.000.000 discos oficiales en todo el mundo, colocándose como el rapero que ha vendido más discos en la historia, quedando por encima de jay z y muy cerca de él está 2Pac con un record de 90 millones de discos vendidos en todo el mundo. * No gana un Grammy desde hace 3 años. * Una de las marcas favoritas de Eminem es Nike, hecho que hizo que Nike lanzara una línea limitada de zapatillas deportivas diseñadas mayoritariamente por Eminem en el año 2006, las ventas fueron directamente a The Marshall Mathers Foundation. * Eminem es propietario de la marca de ropa Shady Ltd. * Le gusta la comida de McDonald's. * Se casó y divorció de Kim dos veces. * Eminem afirma que 2Pac fue una gran influencia para el. * Produjo junto con Afeni Shakur un disco de 2Pac (Loyal to the Game). * Eminem inspiró al autor de manga Eiichiro Oda para su personaje de one piece "God Enel". * Sostuvo una corta relación con la actriz Britanny Murphy con quién también filmó "8 Mile" Videografía *2000: The Up in Smoke Tour *2002: The Slim Shady Show *2002: All Access Europe *2005: Anger Management Tour *2006: Life from new york city Discografía #Infinite (1996) #The Slim Shady EP (1998) #The Slim Shady LP (1999) #The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) #The Eminem Show (2002) #Encore(2004) #Curtain Call: The Hits (2005) #Eminem Presents: The Re-Up (2006) #Relapse (2009) Con D12 #The Underground EP (1996) #Devil's Night (2001) #D12 World (2004) #Return Of The Dozen ¿¿?? No oficiales #Fucking Crazy (1998) #Off The Wall (2000) #Platinum Collection (2001) #Hits And Unreleased (2002) #Diss Me, Diss You (2003) #Eminem Is Back (2004) #Get The Guns (2006) EPs #The Slim Shady EP (1998) #Straight From The Lab EP (2003) Soundtracks #8 Mile Soundtrack (2003) Sencillos Colaboraciones My Music Grammy *2000: Mejor sencillo (My Name Is, del álbum The Slim Shady LP) *2000: Mejor álbum (The Slim Shady LP) *2001: Mejor sencillo (The Real Slim Shady, de Marshall Mathers LP). *2001: Mejor dúo o grupo (con Dr. Dre), por la canción Forgot About Dre de Dr. Dre *2001: Mejor álbum (Marshall Mathers LP) *2003: Mejor sencillo (Without Me, de The Eminem Show) *2003: Mejor álbum (The Eminem Show) *2004: Mejor sencillo (Lose Yourself, del filme 8 Mile). *2006: Mejor canción (You Don't Know ) Candidaturas al Grammy *2006: Mejor sencillo Mockingbird (del disco Encore) *2006: Mejor sencillo Encore (del disco Encore) *2006: Mejor álbum (Encore) MTV VMA *1999: Mejor artista nuevo (por My Name Is) *2000: Mejor sencillo (The Real Slim Shady del LP Marshall Mathers). *2000: Mejor vídeo masculino (The Real Slim Shady del álbum Marshall Mathers) *2000: Mejor sencillo (Forgot About Dre, con Dr. Dre) *2002: Mejor sencillo (Without Me, de The Eminem Show) *2002: Mejor vídeo masculino (Without Me, de The Eminem Show) *2002: Mejor sencillo (Without Me, de The Eminem Show) *2002: Mejor dirección (Without Me, de The Eminem Show) *2003: Mejor vídeo de una película, Lose Yourself, de la banda sonora de la película 8 Mile. Premios de música de MTV Europa *1999: Mejor acto de hip-hop *2000: Mejor acto de hip-hop *2000: Mejor álbum (por Marshall Mathers LP) *2001: Mejor acto de hip-hop *2002: Mejor acto masculino *2002: Mejor acto de hip-hop *2002: Mejor álbum (por The Eminem Show) *2003: Mejor acto de hip-hop Premios de música de EE. UU. *2003: artista hip-hop/rap masculino favorito *2003: álbum hip-hop/rap favorito (The Eminem Show) *2003: artista de hip-hop o R&B masculino favorito *2003: álbum favorito de hip-hop o R&B, para de The Eminem Show *2005: artista masculino favorito de hip-hop o R&B Premios Oscar RELAPSE Relapse será el nuevo álbum de Eminem Diversas fuentes confirman el regreso del rapero más exitoso de los últimos tiempos. Relapse marcará la vuelta de Eminem a las grandes ligas de la música. El nuevo trabajo saldría en diciembre. Hubo muchas especulaciones que giran en torno al nuevo disco del rapero pero ahora todo parece indicar que la nueva producción estará en las tiendas este diciembre. Una fuente de News of the World dijo que es un momento de mucho entusiasmo y que los fanáticos no se tienen que preocupar por su calidad ya que la música está siendo, supuestamente, masterizada en estos días. “Es un hecho que este álbum llegará a las estrellas”, explicó. Además, comentó que Eminem ya está preparado para mostrar su potencial y que este nuevo disco lo muestra como un prodigioso. Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Eminem Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar a la mejor canción original Categoría:MCs de Estados Unidos Categoría:Productores de rap Categoría:D12 Categoría:Nacidos en 1972